Trust Issuse
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Hermione and Fleur Third Story. Lemon Alert all kids stay away. Song and Harry Potter i do not own.


**Title - Trust Issues  
Pair - Hermione/Fleur  
Author - WDG  
Note - Not sure what to say but i don't own harry potter or the song. If you don't like lesbian stuff stay Hermione Fleur Story i guess i am just in the mood for hermione and fleur a lot lately its all thats been on my mind well that and alice and bella stories but i just don't think i can do them justice so anyway the story is up above duh. I don't own harry potter or the song.**

Song - Don't Trust Me by 3 Oh! 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione glared across the room watching the two flirt, her teeth grinding together with anger. She was a whore though the amber eyed girl clenching her book in her right hand, the nails in her left hand digging into the flesh of the hand.

Watching as she talked to the man in her black little dress, his hands on her hips, looking at her like a piece of meat. Hermione turned around in frustration leaving the two alone. Blue eyes watching her leave with a frown on the owner of the blue eyes face.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

Fleur watched Hermione speed away looking up at Bill she glared at the man and pushed him away. Turning she made her way after the brunette that held her heart in her hands.

She found Hermione out side in her garden away from all the people and guest in her house. Fleur smiled the girl had dressed up nicely, black pants white button up shirt and her hair was down.

She looked stunning to the French witches eyes, walking over to her Fleur reached out her hand to touch her only for her hand to be caught and smoldering amber eyes to turn on her.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Hermione glared at Fleur with distrust "Don't touch me veela, i am tired of your games, i am not something to be used or treated like a toy" she let go of the hand and backed up.

"Go back to you red headed knight i am sure Bill doesn't like you to far away from him" Hermione spoke with venom in her voice to cover the hurt she felt "after all where would he place his hands if not on your h--" Fleur had reached out and smacked Hermione to stop the girls speech tears falling from her face.

Yelling something in French at Hermione she ran off leaving the girl stunned with a red hand print on her face.

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

Hermione touched her cheek gently wondering at what the French witch had yelled, she had called Hermione a liar, and a heart breaker. What had she meant by that if anyone had gotten heart broken tonight it was her not Fleur and she had never lied in her life.

Turning to run after the witch she followed her up the stairs and past the guest with out being seen. Coming to Fleur door she pushed it open and closed it once more behind her locking it "Since when am i a liar and a heart breaker Fleur" questioned Hermione as she looked around the room.

Piles of books lined the wall, Her muggle stuff was on tables and desk besides Fleur's own stuff, her clothing could be seen in draws and in the closet. Her tie even rested around the wooden bed post the French girls room had officially became their room it was a prefect blend of their stuff.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Fleur sniffed and turned to look at Hermione who had leaned against the locked door to their room. "itz iz 'ze truth izn't it you said you love me and yet you call me a whore and push me away" she turned back into her pillow crying harder.

Hermione looked at the girl and looked away her anger falling away like the tears falling down the other girls face. "But-But what about Bill he was all over you, and you didn't stop him Fleur i saw" said Hermione moving closer to the bed.

Fleur looked up sniffling "I didn't what him touching me i thought for 'ure you would come over zhere and tell him zhat i waz yourz and and...." Fleur began to sob once more but before she could turn to her pillow warm arms wrapped around her slight frame pulling her into a embrace "Oh Fleur i am so sorry please forgive me my love, i let my anger get the best of me, i am so sorry i thought, well i thought stupid things and i do love you Fleur more then anyone one in this world and its not because your are veela or your thrall, i love your for you brains and all".

Hermione pulled the girl back some and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs and leaned in for a kiss tracing the soft lips with her tongue tasting the salty sweet mix that came from the tears and Fleur's flavored gloss. Running her hands up and down her back she stopped on Fleur's hips and picked the girl up and put her in her lap.

_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

Fleur felt her heart swell at the words her Hermione still loved her it filled her with such joy. When she talked about her being a veela and her thrall she felt her heart beat even faster, it was true she knew it because when they first meet Hermione couldn't stand her and then as time went by in Paris they began to love each other.

Feeling herself be seated in Hermione's lap she blushed a little feeling a like a child but the kiss told her other wise. Pulling back for breath she nuzzled Hermione neck "I forgive you my love, i love you so much" she leaned back in for a kiss before pulling back out "now show me how much you love me" Fleur looked into Hermione's amber eyes noticing how they had gotten darker.

_Woah, woah, woah..._

Hermione grinned and sat Fleur back on the bed and moved to pull off Fleur's shoes and stockings pulling the black web like material off the long legs. pausing to kiss each leg once "Have I ever told you that you have turned me into a leg and foot kind of woman, i simply love your legs and feet there so soft so delicate and yet they have held me down plenty of times so I know there strong"

Hermione moved her hands up the legs gathering the bottom of the dress in her hands and dragging it up as she went before pulling it off completely and tossing it over a random chair in the room. Bending down on her knees she kiss Fleur's soft stomach before slowly rising dragging her lips up the body.

Looking at the black lacy on under the dress made Hermione want to tear it off like most times but she was going to go slow this time. Standing to her full height she reached behind the veela and unsnapped the bra letting it hand on delicate arms and shoulder before she pulled it off dragging her fingers over smooth skin. Letting it drop to the floor she lifted Fleur up and let strong legs wrap around her as she set down on the edge of the bed before moving her hands down to the lace panties that had small strings on the side.

Pulling on each side the panties fell open pulling them off with was easy when Fleur lifted herself a little. Tossing them to join the discarded clothes she looked upon the perfection that was Fleur. smiling she leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth softly sucking on it. Her hands rubbing the girls hips softly while one of her hands took a dip down below touching the soft blond curls below before entering the velvet warmth of the wet opening with two fingers.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me_

Fleur was panting her hands gripping Hermione's shoulders for support because she was sure without them she would have fallen from the feelings the other girls was electing in her. "Please 'Ermione....Oh Please..oh...'Ermione...oh..yezzzz" Fleur was on the verge of cumming in the most powerful way when a knock on the door made Hermione first slow then stop earing a cry from Fleur "No....no..NOOOOOOOO"

Hermione almost wanted to smirk at the French girl before she sat her aside and sucked her fingers cleaning rising she walked over to the door opening she saw bill standing there "Can i help you" asked Hermione standing in the door way blocking his path. Bill looked at the brunette "have you seen Fleur this is her room right" asked the red head man. Hermione smirked and licked her lips "yes this is her room and yeah i have seen her infact she is in the room right now why" Hermione was setting the man up.

Bill looked "oh good let me talk to my girl please" he tried to push past Hermione catching a glimpse of the naked blond laying on the bed panting covered in sweat before a punch to the gut took him down to his knees "Sorry no can do billy boy you see she is my lover and not yours no please go finger fuck yourself and good night" the door then slammed in his face before he could make an comment.

Hermione walked back over to the bed smiling when she saw she had left the girl wanting if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. Upon reaching the bed Fleur reached up and pulled Hermione in for a kiss, while kissing Fleur unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and tossed it aside breaking the kiss she pushed Hermione back and took off the other girls shoes and pants taking her underwear down with the pants.

Once both girls where naked Hermione leaned over Fleur while nuzzling Her neck pulling the covers over them she slipped her hand back down between their body's to place them back inside her lover, who's legs came up to wrap around her waist to lock her body and hand in place Hermione kissed Fleur soft and said "don't worry i am not going anywhere".

Slowly Hermione started out once more with her fingers setting a slow rhythm of in's and outs when finally Fleur went over screaming her name, she was sure even the quest downstairs heard. Looking down upon the panting girl she grinned and pulled her fingers out earing a pitiful moan from the sensitive girl. Breaking the lose grip the legs had on her she reached into the draw and pulled out they fleshed colored toy before putting it on and moving back under the covers to Fleur.

Fleur smiled at her lover she was so full of energy it made their love making even more fun they would probably do it quite a few more times before the night was over. Rolling them both over she took the top this time as Hermione took the bottom in a sitting position propped up against the head board with some pillows behind her. Sitting on Hermione she lowered herself and took the toy with in herself pausing for a moment before rolling her hips.

Hermione helped Fleur along by holding her hips and lifting her up and down every now and then why she rolled her hips. As time went by Fleur's legs hand locked behind Hermione's back heels digging into her spine a little, sweat built up on both bodies, Hermione's hands gripped Fleur's hips tightly as Fleur's Gripped the rocking head board of the bed.

When morning came both lovers where sore and at peace as they laid beside each other eyes locked on each other as the face each other on the bed under the covers arms wrapped around each, they had worked out all their trust issues finally.


End file.
